gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Varyo Velaryon/Arcs
This page is a collection of Varyo Velaryon arcs. Work in Progress War of Three Kings Varyo and his allies begin a war to place Aerion Blackfyre upon the throne. Betrayal and conflict leave their plans in tatters as the war spirals out of control. The Queen and the Princess Varyo becomes involved in the battle between Aeslyn Targaryen and Sarella Martell over the Iron Throne Lys Rising Fleeing death, Varyo returns to Lys. He intends to live a quiet life, but his lover Lyaan Ormollen has different ideas. Returning Home The Gentlefolk of Lys Learning to Walk/A Harsh Customer Dinner with the Braavosi More Dinners/Another Unfamiliar Table Arrival in Lys Night in Lys/Varyo's Thoughts Blood in the Streets/The Bath House And End to the Ballot/Hail to the Prince Hail to the Prince Now Prince of Lys, Varyo begins consolodating his rule as prelude to a conflict with Braavos. Rag and Bone/The Manses of the Magisters A Letter to King Damon The Court of the Prince/Childhood and a Blade From a Prince to the Princess of Dorne Drilling Soldiers/The New Order Arrival in Dorne Returning to Lys/Holding Court A Letter to Driftmark War of the New Princes Varyo is drawn into bloody struggle with Myrios Nestoros and his Braavosi Empire. Lys Prepares for War/The Birth of an Heir Unsullied Pentoshi Solutions An Unexpected Dinner/Preparations for Myr Landing on the Orange Coast The Host Proceeds Through Tyvis The Plains of Vasyguys Victory on the Plains Arrival at Volantis Riding to Myr Lys Ascendant Lys, now the prime power in Essos is reshaped by Varyo and Lyaan's dynamic rule. Returning to Lys A Letter to Queen Danae The Princely Council Sorrow's Native Son Master at Arms The Court of Lys Magistrates and Stewards A Body in Summertown Mayoral Visit Sept on the Sea Bastards of Driftmark The Tides try to escape potential murder and battle. The Bastards of Driftmark A Dark Ship Visitors of the Queen Dinner on Dragonstone Knights and Birds Varyo and Lyaan's relationship breaks down, but a suprise vistor breaks Varyo from his depression. The Red God and Other Headaches Decor The Pleasure Gardens Hatred Nameday Celebrations The Palace Solar Summer in Sight Little Bird Against the World A Queen's Call Danae Targaryen calls for Varyo's age, just as his and his wife's relationship is repaired. Scars The Last Council of the Spring A Second Suit of Armour The Dour Wedding A Farewell to Home Gallows Grey Blackwater The Library of Dragonstone Manuscript Opening Accounts Left as regent, Lyaan rules in Varyo's stead, confonted by the devious banker Seldys and the dashing Captain Moredo Maegyr. Opening Accounts The Magpie A Spectacle in the Plaza Alchemy Apparition in Armour Children of Driftmark Hothor Waters is attacked by his father's forces as Driftmark erupts into bloody violence. Man, Bastard Born Lord Velaryon Brave Uncle Franklyn Gambling Men Varyo retuns to Lys, only to find a new conflict waiting for him. Seldys and her Lysene Chamber push Varyo to the edge of his right to rule whilst secrets from the past are revealed by Lyaan. A Return to Lys Daybreak Gambling Men The Blood of Summer The Butcher Chain of Events Maze Woodblock A Roost Years Fall Away Fairness Felt and Cellars Districts and Markers Pigment Points Fire and Steel Stories Two Orders The Alchemist's Guild (Part 1) The city reorginised, Varyo dispatches Moredo's daughter Lyra to investigate the once proud Alchemist's Guild Privy Council Auris Theo hen Eglenton Exuberation Debaser Mushrooms and Rewards Sanctum Report Twelvefold Inner Sanctum Mummery Fleeing Westeros, Rymar Royce pays a visit to Lys. Mummery Bondage The city seems to have calmed itself, but a new debate arises over the question of slavery, whilst Varyo attempts to organize his Concert of the Daughters. Marvel Higher Mysteries Proceedings Calling to the Daughters The Pleasure Gardens of Lys The Telling of the Concert of the Daughters Clutter Category:Meta